Silberne Flügel, schwarzes Pferd
by The Element Girls
Summary: Bittersüße Liebesgeschichten, rebellischer Aufstand gegen gesellschaftliche Normen und Regeln und jede Menge Frauenpower erwarten euch in dieser Geschichte über die 5 Elemente und 4 Reiche des alten Japans: Die Abenteuer von Suijin und Kaika
1. Silberne Flügel, schwarzes Pferd

Silberne Flügel, schwarzes Pferd

* * *

In vielen langen Nächten am flackernden, heimischen ICQ Bildschirm wurde es zwei Frauen klar, dass sie perfekt zueinander passen und so entschlossen sie, den Schreibbund fürs Leben einzugehen und ihre Romantik und Streitlust in eine gemeinsame Geschichte einfließen zu lassen. Liëls Vorliebe für Drachen und His fanatische Liebe für Feuer entschieden ihre Charaktere: ein Wasserdrachen und ein Feuerdämon. Die 5 Elemente Wasser, Feuer, Erde, Luft und (nach buddhistischem Vorbild) die Leere sollten eine Rolle spielen, und natürlich ein gewisser Lord des Westens. Da wir aber auch nicht ohne sind, spielen auch die anderen Himmelsrichtungen und ihre Fürstenhäuser eine wichtige Rolle. Welche, das werdet ihr schon noch sehen.

* * *

Frischer Wind fuhr ihr durch ihre Haare und brachte den Duft des Frühlings mit sich. Tief sog sie diese angenehme Luft ein und ihre feinen Sinne erhaschten den noch blassen Geruch erster Blumen, den der knospenden Bäume und der Erde, die nun endlich wieder zum Leben erwachte.  
Sie liebte den Frühling. Er war ihre liebste Jahreszeit.  
Und hier stand sie nun, im Frühling an einem fröhlich plätschernden Fluss, der aus den Bergen kam und deshalb angeschwollen war vor Schmelzwasser. Die nächsten Tage würde er wahrscheinlich über sein Ufer treten, doch dann würde sie schon nicht mehr hier sein.  
Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen ließ sie sich in die Hocke nieder, schaute auf die bewegte Wasseroberfläche und hielt ihre rechte Hand in das eiskalte Wasser. Die Oberfläche spiegelte ihr Bild ganz verzerrt wider und so sah man darin nichts von ihren tiefblauen Augen, die ihre Farbe immer wieder zu verändern schienen, nichts von ihrem leicht ovalen Gesicht, dessen hohe Wangenknochen ihr ein edles und anziehendes Aussehen gaben, umrahmt von ihren langen, schneefarbenen Haaren. Aber das machte ja auch nichts, sie wusste ja, wie sie aussah.  
Ihre Finger fuhren durch das kalte Nass. So wie sie den Frühling liebte, liebte sie das Wasser. Es war das Element, dem ihre Seele, ihr Geist und ihr Körper geweiht waren, seit ihrer Geburt vor rund neunzig Jahren.  
Ihre Seele…ihr Mund verzog sich zu einem schiefen Lächeln. Ihre schöne, besondere Seele, eine Seele, die ihr so viel Macht gab.  
Sie erhob sich wieder und klopfte den Staub von ihrer weiten, weißen Hose. Gehalten wurde sie von einem schmalen, ledernen Gürtel, an dem ein Dolch in einer kunstvoll gefertigten Scheide hing. Über einem warmen Hemd trug sie eine leichte Rüstung aus dünnem, aber undurchdringlichem Eisen, die ihr Brust und Rücken schützte. Ihre Arme steckten in weiten Ärmeln und ihre Handgelenke zierten breite Reifen, ebenfalls aus diesem widerstandsfähigen Eisen geschmiedet. Darüber trug sie einen weiten Umhang, den sie zugebunden hatte, damit sie in ihrer Tracht nicht auffiel. Würde man sie sehen, sowie die eingravierten Ornamente auf ihrer Rüstung, würde jeder sofort wissen, um wen es sich bei ihr handelte, und das wollte sie verhindern. Sie trug die typische weiß-blaue Kleidung ihrer Familie, die bei jeder anderen Dämonenfamilie hoch im Ruf stand, sei er nun schlecht oder gut.  
Sie sah in die Richtung, aus der die Person eigentlich schon längst hätte kommen müssen, mit der sie hier verabredet war. Der Wind wehte über sie hinweg und trieb ihr ihre Haare nun ins Gesicht und fahrig schob sie die perlmuttweißen Strähnen hinter ihre Ohren. Es war so typisch für sie…sie verspätete sich immer. Man konnte inzwischen eigentlich schon meinen, dass sie es wenigstens einmal pünktlich zu einem Treffen schaffen würde! Aber nein, Jahr für Jahr ging das so, egal ob sie hier selbst mal ein wenig später als ausgemacht erschien, die andere übertrumpfte sie immer.  
Seufzend wippte sie auf ihren Füßen vor und zurück. Wenn sie Pech hatte, dann konnte sie noch eine schöne, lange Zeit hier warten. Sie drehte sich wieder zu dem Fluss um. Sie würde definitiv Pech haben! Sie setzte sich neben die rauschenden Wellen und wartete also. 


	2. Die verspätete Reiterin

Tja, schade dass hier kein Mensch ein Review hinterlässt. Haben wirklich nur so wenige Leute diese neue Story gelesen? Ich geb noch nicht auf und stelle ein paar Kapitel on. Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch. Jetzt kommt das andere Mädel.

Die verspätete Reiterin

Kaika schaute über den lang gestreckten, sehnigen Hals ihres Reittieres nach unten. Die schwarzen Haare der gewellten Mähne flatterten im Wind und umspielten ihre schmalen Hände, mit denen sie die Zügel hielt. Sie hielt Ausschau nach der Freundin, mit der sie sich treffen wollte. Und sie war wieder einmal zu spät dran. Ein Seufzen entrang sich ihr. Sie würde es nie schaffen, auch nur einmal pünktlich zu sein. Immer fielen ihr noch so viele Dinge ein, die sie schnell erledigen wollte, und wenn sie dann endlich aufbrach, hatte sie zwar alles zu ihrer Zufriedenheit geschafft, aber ihr eigentliches Ziel aus den Augen verloren.

Sie streckte sich weit über den sehnigen Körper des pechschwarzen, fliegenden Pferdes, das sie trug, nach vorne, um die Landschaft, die unter ihr vorbei glitt, besser erkennen zu können. Da unten musste irgendwo die Freundin auf sie warten. Wohlig sog sie den Duft der Blüten ein, die unter ihr gerade die ersten Knospen aus dem frischen Grün trieben. Endlich war der Winter vorbei und die Sonne wärmte mir ihren Strahlen wieder die Erde. Wie sehr sehnte sie sich nach der Glut des Sommers, nach Wärme und Feuer, ihrem Element. Der nasse, kalte Winter war ihr ein Graus, und nicht nur das bevorstehende Treffen, sondern auch das Ende der eisigen Zeit brachte ihre Gefühle in Hochstimmung. Sie war das lebende Element Feuer, und sie fühlte, wie die stärker werdende Sonne sie wieder mit Macht erfüllte.

Die Federn an den Enden der mächtigen Flügel spreizten sich nach oben, als das Pferd zum Gleitflug in Richtung des glitzernden Flusses ansetzte, der im Tal vor ihnen lag. Kaika atmete auf. Gleich war sie da, da vorne war der ausgemachte Treffpunkt. Und sie konnte auch schon das silbrige Glänzen der Gestalt ihrer Freundin erkennen, die dort am Flussufer auf sie wartete.

Es war ein erhebender Anblick, als das in der Sonne schimmernde Pferd kurz vor der Landung die mächtigen Schwingen anzog und sich dann sanft auf den Boden gleiten ließ. Als es sicher stand, faltete es die rabenschwarzen Flügel, so dass sie eng am Körper anlagen. Nun konnte man auch die Reiterin wieder erkennen. Sie war vollkommen in leuchtendes Rot gekleidet. Eine weite Hose ermöglichte ihr, das tänzelnde Pferd zielgenau mit ihren Schenkeln zu leiten, ein lockeres Oberteil mit weiten Ärmeln hüllte ihre schlanke Gestalt ein. Das Gewand war aus Feuerrattenhaar gearbeitet und gab seiner Trägerin Schutz vor sengenden Flammen, die sie sowohl selbst als auch ihr Reittier erzeugen konnte, wenn sie in Gefahr waren. Sie trug dieses Gewand immer, und die Ausrede, dass sie es zu ihrem Schutz brauchte, bewahrte sie auch davor, die eher femininen, aber doch stark einschränkenden Seidengewänder tragen zu müssen, die für Frauen sonst üblich waren.

Ein warmes Lächeln erhellte ihr schmales, immer braungebranntes Gesicht, in dem die nachtschwarzen Augen diebisch funkelten. Lange, tiefschwarze Locken rahmten es und fielen ihr weit bis auf den Rücken, wo sie beim jedem Schritt ihres Reittieres üppig auf und ab wippten.

Sui-jin hatte sich vom Fluss weggedreht und ihre Hand über ihre Stirn gehalten, um ihre Augen gegen das helle Sonnenlicht zu beschatten. Der frische Frühlingswind hatte einen neuen Geruch zu ihr her getragen, nämlich den ihrer Freundin. Und kaum hatte sie den Blick zu hohen Himmel gehoben, da hatte sie sie auch schon entdeckt gehabt.

Wie immer in all den Jahren flog sie auf ihrem gewaltigen Streitross, das sie schnell durch die Lüfte überall dorthin trug, wohin sie wollte. Anders als Sui-jin konnte Kaika nicht selbst fliegen und war somit auf dieses beeindruckende Dämonentier angewiesen, wenn es um das schnell Reisen ging. Nichtsdestotrotz kam sie immer zu spät…

Gebannt verfolgte Sui-jin den Landeanflug des rabenschwarzen Tieres und als es gelandet war und sich ihr bis auf ein paar Schritte genähert hatte, verschränkte sie ihre Arme und schenkte seiner Reiterin gleich mal einen anklagenden Blick, ganz so wie jedes Jahr.


	3. Das Treffen

Das Treffen

"Da bist du ja." die kühle, verärgert klingende Stimme Sui-jins wehte zu Kaika hinüber. Ihr Blick hatte sich verdüstert und suchte finster den ihrer Freundin.

Betroffen schaute Kaika zu Boden. Sie hatte es ja verdient, dass die Freundin sie schalt. Da stand sie mit den Zügeln ihres Reittieres in der Hand, das schon genüsslich an dem frischen Gras rupfte, das unter seinen Hufen hervor sprieß und sah aus wie ein gescholtenes Schulkind. Aber sie musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen. Sie wusste ja dass es nervte, wenn sie immer zu spät kam. Um der Wut ihrer Freundin zuvor zu kommen, ließ sie die Zügel fallen und eilte mit einem verschmitztem Grinsen auf Sui-jin zu.

"Komm her, meine Süße, und lass dich drücken. Und verzeih mir zum Hundertsten mal, dass ich nie pünktlich sein kann. Ich werde dafür auch irgendwann mal in der Hölle schmoren"

Sui-jin ließ sich nicht besänftigen. "Natürlich wirst du in der Hölle schmoren, weil ich dich irgendwann noch persönlich dahin schicken werde! Weißt du eigentlich, wie lange ich hier schon stehe? Du wolltest bei Sonnenaufgang hier sein!" Noch wütend blitzte sie ihre beste Freundin an, die sie jedoch unbeirrt weiterhin entschuldigend anschaute und ihre Lippen zu einem lieben Lächeln verzogen hatte. Kurz herrschte Schweigen, dann seufzte Sui-jin. "Du bist unverbesserlich." Sie lächelte. "Das wirst du wieder gut machen, verstanden?"

"Aber klar doch. Ich werde für dich tun was du willst. Du darfst bestimmen." Erleichtert schritt Kaika auf ihre Freundin zu und nahm sie stürmisch in die Arme. "Verzeih mir, du kennst mich doch. Immer hundert Sachen im Kopf und immer zu spät dran." Fest drückte sie ihren lockenbewehrten Kopf gegen die Schulter ihrer Freundin, doch dann hielt sie abrupt inne. Sui-jins verborgene Rüstung drückte sich ihr in die Rippen. "Hey, Mädel, was hast denn du vor? Du bist ja in voller Rüstung?"

Sui-jin löste sich aus der herzlichen Umarmung, trat einen Schritt zurück und sah an sich hinab. Ihr dunkelblauer Mantel verdeckte ihre Rüstung, doch Kaika hatte sie natürlich gespürt. Sie sah auf. "Du kennst doch meinen Pa, er hätte mich ohne die Rüstung hier nie losziehen lassen. Außerdem" ,ihre Augen glitzerten stolz auf. "habe ich vor heuer an einem der Wettkämpfe teilzunehmen, die sie anbieten. Und dafür brauch ich nun mal diese Montur hier!" Sie öffnete ihren Mantel und zeigte Kaika mit geschwellter Brust ihre Rüstung und Tracht, die die Krieger ihrer Familie alle trugen.

"Ja super, machst du endlich mal mit. Das ist doch so ein Spaß bei dem jährlichen Wettbewerb. Schön dass du deinen Papa überzeugen konntest. Und das Teil ist ja auch extrem schick. Kannst du bestimmt gut brauchen wenn wir dann dort die Weiber aufmischen." Bewundernd betrachtete Kaika die funkelnde Rüstung. Sie war wundervoll verziert und sehr filigran gearbeitet, so dass sie zu den zarten Zügen ihrer Trägerin passte. "Schade dass ich nur mein rotes Gewand habe, aber das ist dafür sehr bequem." Sie schaute lachend an sich herunter. Die nackten Füße ragten aus den weiten, roten Hosenbeinen, das Oberteil war locker gebunden und stand etwas offen, so dass die weiße Bluse hervorblitze. "Tja, mit dir kann ich nicht mithalten. Da ist es mir erst recht eine Ehre, dass eine so schöne Dame wie du mich begleitet."

Sui-jin schüttelte lachend ihren Kopf. "Tu nicht immer so, als wärst du ein kleines, hässliches Entlein!" Sie drehte sich grinsend um und schloss ihren Mantel wieder fest. Kurz sah sie nach hinten zu ihrer Freundin. "Aus dir ist genauso ein schöner Schwan geworden wie aus mir! Nur dass du ein schwarzer, ungewöhnlicher und deshalb reizenderer Schwan bist. Du kannst also locker mit mir mithalten, nur mit anderen Stärken und Merkmalen, die ich nicht habe. Also," , sie ging ein paar Schritte weiter und schaute noch einmal schwungvoll zu Kaika zurück. "brechen wir dann auf?" Ihr Gesicht strahlte mit ihrem liebevollen Lachen und ihre Haare flogen um es herum und legten sich wie Nebel auf ihre Schultern.

"Aber ja doch, meine Schöne. Ich hab eh Lust, meine mit der Sonne stark werdenden Kräfte mal wieder zu messen. Du bist ja bestimmt auch in Hochform, wo doch der Frühling deine Zeit ist." Das schwarze Pferd kam mit dumpfem Schnauben auf seiner Reiterin zu und stupste sie sanft von hinten an. Es schien zu spüren, dass die Frauen den Aufbruch beschlossen hatten und es seine Energie ausleben konnte, um sich wieder hoch in den Himmel zu erheben. Seine Herrin umarmte nochmals innig ihre Freundin, dann schwang sie sich auf den glänzend schwarzen Rücken. "Also, brechen wir auf und lehren wir unseren Gegnerinnen das fürchten."

Sui-jin lächelte in sich hinein. Dann schloss sie ihre Augen und konzentrierte sich. Kaika lehnte sich etwas nach vorne auf ihrem Ross und beobachtete gebannt ihre Freundin.


	4. Aufbruch

Aufbruch 

Sui-jin atmete betont ein und aus. Dann öffnete sie mit einem Ruck die Augen und verwandelte sich: weißes Glühen hüllte ihren Körper ein und ihre Konturen verschwammen. Langsam breitete sich das Licht an ihrem Rücken aus, zog sich dort in die Länge, hob sich und wurde breiter. Kurz verharrte die Gestalt so leuchtend, dann erstarb das Glühen so schnell wie es gekommen war. Sui-jin stand da in ihrer wahren Gestalt. Der dunkle Mantel flatterte neben ihr am Boden und verbarg nichts mehr von ihrer Gestalt. Hoch ragten zwei gewaltige und doch zierliche Flügel an ihrem Rücken auf. Die Sonne brach sich auf weißen, feinen Schuppen, die das äußere Gefüge bedeckten, zwischen dem sich eine dünne Netzhaut spannte, und wurde bei jeder Bewegung in den Farben des Regenbogens reflektiert. Auch die Haut war hell und etwas durchsichtig und man sah ihr nicht an, wie widerstandsfähig und dehnbar sie war, unablässige Voraussetzungen dafür, dass man mit ihnen fliegen konnte. Doch die Flügel waren nicht das einzige, das sich an ihr verändert hatte. Ihre Magie und Verwandlung hatte sich mit ihrer bereits getragenen Rüstung verbunden. Ihr Brustpanzer hatte sich vergrößert, reichte nun bis zu ihrem Unterkörper, wo der vertraute, weiße Schurz haftete. Über ihre Oberschenkel hatte sich ein weiteres Gemisch aus kleinen, stahlharten Schuppen und der Eisenrüstung geschoben. Die Armreife an ihren Handgelenken hatten sich verlängert und reichten nun von ihren Handrücken bis zu ihren Ellbogen und endeten dort in scharfen Spitzen, die, richtig eingesetzt, eine gefährliche Waffe waren. Über ihren Hals hatten sich ebenfalls die Drachenschuppen gezogen und zogen sich unter ihren spitzen Ohren vorbei, danach verdickten sie sich etwas, gingen um ihre Schläfen herum und hielten so ihre Haare aus ihrem Gesicht. Sie hob ihre feingliedrige Hand, deren Fingernägel scharf in der Mittagssonne blitzten, und strich ihre Haare hinter ihre Schultern. Sie schaute sich um zu Kaika, die grinsend auf ihrem Pferd saß, und erwiderte mit blitzenden Augen, die nun die eines Drachen waren. "Ich bin so weit!" Damit ging sie ein wenig in die Knie und sprang kraftvoll in die Höhe. Gleichzeitig öffnete sie ihre großen, beeindruckenden Flügel und schlug mit ihnen zum ersten Mal die warme Frühlingsluft, was sie sofort einige Meter nach oben katapultierte. Die Reise ging weiter.

Die beiden Frauen waren unterwegs zu einem großen Treffen, das jährlich stattfand. Dämoninnen aus dem ganzen Land trafen sich, um einen Wettstreit abzuhalten. In vielen verschiedenen Disziplinen traten sie gegeneinander an, mit viel Spaß bei der Sache aber durchaus auch mit großem Ehrgeiz und Disziplin. Männer waren bei diesem Turnier verboten, mussten die meisten der Teilnehmerinnen doch das ganze Jahr die Schmähreden und Verachtung ihrer männlichen Artgenossen ertragen. Dieses Treffen sollte ihre Kräfte und ihr Selbstvertrauen stärken, kampferfahrene Streiterinnen wiesen die Neulinge in die kunstvolle Anwendung ihrer Fähigkeiten ein, Probleme wurden lautstark diskutiert und Lösungen gefunden. Kaika freute sich riesig auf das Treffen, bei dem sie immer einen Mordsspaß hatte. Und diesmal würde nun auch ihre Freundin an den Wettbewerben teilnehmen. Viele verschiedene Mächte wurden dort angewandt. Die Vertreterinnen der fünf Elemente Feuer, Erde, Luft, Wasser und Leere versuchten mit den jeweils ureigenen Fähigkeiten die der Mitkämpferin zu übertrumpfen. Die daraus resultierenden Kämpfe waren durchaus ungewöhnlich. Die Frauen hatten keine Skrupel, auch ungewöhnliche Paraden zu bringen, mussten sie doch keinem hocherlauchten, männlichen Publikum gefallen. Gewertet wurde bei diesen Kämpfen auch die Originalität ihrer Attacken.

Angespannt beobachteten die beiden Frauen die vorüber ziehende Landschaft unter ihnen. Es sah aus, als ob alle Naturkatastrophen auf einmal über das Land hereingebrochen wären. Immer mehr Flächen standen unter Wasser, so dass sie wie ein riesiger See in der Sonne glitzerten. Am zartblauen Frühlingshimmel zeichneten sich in der Ferne dunkle Wolken ab, auch Trichter furchtbarer Wirbelstürme stiegen auf und sackten wieder in sich zusammen. Blitze erhellten tiefschwarze Wolken, doch alles war nach Sekunden wieder verschwunden als ob nie ein Sturm den strahlenden Tag heimgesucht hätte.

Vereinzelte Rauchsäulen stiegen auf und zeugten von dauerhafteren Vernichtungen. Die Feuerdämonen waren wohl voll am Werk, wie auch die Vertreterinnen des Elementes Wasser, da inzwischen alle unter ihnen liegenden Flüsse und Bäche über die Ufer getreten waren.

Die beiden Frauen grinsten sich an.

„Sie haben schon angefangen!", rief Kaika ihrer Freundin zu, die neben ihr auf ihren seidigen Flügeln schwebte. „Ach ne, was du nicht sagst", kam es darauf hin etwas sarkastisch zurück. Kaika blickte hinüber zu der in der Sonne schimmernden Frau. „Ja, erstaunlich, was? Wo wir doch nur einen Tag zu spät dran sind. Und da haben die nicht auf uns gewartet. Wird Zeit dass wir mitmischen." Und schon trieb sie ihr pechschwarzes Pferd an, in der Nähe der Zelte, die vor ihnen aufgetaucht waren, zur Landung anzusetzen.


	5. Die Banner der Familie

**Die Banner der Familie**

Sui-jin schaute noch oben in der Luft über das Lager hinweg und suchte nach den Bannern ihrer Familie, die auf gehissten Fahnen im lauen Wind wehten. Sie befanden sich im westlichen Teil des großen Lagers. Sie sah zu ihrer Freundin hin, die den südlichen Teil ansteuerte, wo sie die Banner ihrer Familie entdeckt hatte.

„Kaika!" rief sie ihr zu. „Ich schau zu meiner Familie! Wir sehen uns dann wieder, OK?" lachend winkte sie ihr zu und bekam sofort eine Antwort.

„In Ordnung! Lern brav, verstanden? Vielleicht stehen wir uns ja gleich im Kampf gegenüber!" grinsend gab sie ihrem Pferd die Sporen und Sui-jin schwenkte nach rechts ab zu den Zelten der Frauen ihrer Familie.

Sui-jin segelte durch die Luft. Der Wind floss unter ihren Flügeln dahin und kitzelte ihre empfindlichen Flughäute. Übermütig schlug sie ihre Flügel in der Luft, rollte sich aufgeregt ein paar Mal um ihre eigene Achse und setzte schließlich in einer weiten Spirale zum Landeanflug an.

Ihre Familie hatte seine Zelte in dem Teil des Lagers aufgestellt, das allen Arten von Wasserdämonen zugeschrieben worden war. Denn das ganze Lager war durch die fünf Elemente strukturiert worden. Im Westen lag das Element Wasser, im Süden Feuer, im Osten Luft, im Norden Erde und im Zentrum lag das Element der Leere.

Sui-jin landete gekonnt und sanft auf dem von vielen Füßen zertrampelten Gras der Ebene, in der das Lager aufgestellt worden war. Sie war umgeben von vielen Zelten, aufgeschichteten Erdhügeln und einfachen Löchern im Boden, bei denen es sich um die Behausung der Dämonen handelte, und von dem Lärm hunderter Dämoninnen, die sich freuten, wieder hier zu sein. Auch wenn sie – Dank Kaika – wieder einmal zu spät erschienen war, war sie nicht die einzige. Neben ihr landeten immer wieder Dämonenfrauen und wurden dabei lautstark von ihren Verwandten und Freundinnen begrüßt. Also sah auch Sui-jin sich aufmerksam um nach jemandem, den sie selbst kannte.

Kurz darauf entdeckte sie eine winkende Hand und mit ihr eine ihrer vielen Tanten. Sie lief ihr entgegen und wurde mit einem Lächeln empfangen.

„Sui! Da bist du ja endlich! Wir haben schon heute Vormittag mit dir gerechnet! Hat Kaika wieder so lange gebraucht?" wurde sie gleich gefragt und nickte zustimmend.

„Wie immer. Sie ist zu spät gekommen. Wo ist meine Mutter?" wollte sie wissen und ihre Tante wies ihr die Richtung. „Sie ist hinten in ihrem Zelt und bereitet sich mit deiner Großmutter und ein paar Schwestern auf ihren Kampf vor, sie wird gleich dran sein."

„Wirklich?" Ihre Mutter würde gleich kämpfen? Dann war sie doch noch nicht für alles zu spät gekommen. Sie verabschiedete sich und eilte zu dem besagten Zelt. Wenn ihre Mutter kämpfen würde, musste sie unbedingt dabei sein. Es war ein einmaliges Erlebnis und ein unvergleichliches Ereignis, wenn ihre Mutter was von ihren unglaublichen Kräften zum Besten gab, was sie auf keinen Fall verpassen durfte.

Sie gelangte zu dem Zelt, vor dem zwei Wachen standen. Sie waren in voller Rüstung und trugen das Wappen von Sui-jins Familie stolz auf ihren Brustharnischen. Lange, spitze Speere hielten sie in eisernem Griff neben sich, allzeit bereit. Als Sui-jin an sie heran und vorbei trat, neigten die zwei Frauen ehrerbietig ihre Köpfe und ließen sie passieren.

Kaika eilte derweil zu dem Flammenbanner, dem Wahrzeichen ihrer Familie. Das Lager war weitgehend verlassen, nur ihre quirlige Großmutter fand sie vor, eine noch jugendliche wirkende Frau, mit grauem, langem Haar. Sie ließ sich trotz ihres hohen Alters von 900 Jahren die Teilnahme an dem Frauenturnier nicht verweigern. Fröhlich grinsend nahm sie ihre mal wieder verspätet eintreffende Enkelin in die Arme. „Na, Kaika, hast du es wieder nicht rechtzeitig geschafft?" „Ach Oma, du kennst mich doch." Die Gerügte drückte ihren Kopf an die Schulter der Großmutter und sog deren Duft nach Rosen ein, den sie so mochte. Die alte Dame hatte immer ein Gläschen mit dem Parfum dabei, das an einer Kette um ihren Hals hing. „Wo sind denn alle?", fragte sie, als sie sich wieder von der Ahnin löste. Kaika betrachtete das verlassene Zelt, dessen reichlich verzierte Stoffbahnen aus Seide leicht im Wind flatterten. Auch wenn diese Behausung ihr nur vorübergehend Unterschlupf gewähren würde, so war sie doch, entsprechend der Stellung ihrer Familie, auf das Üppigste ausgestattet. Teppiche in allen Rottönen zierten den Boden, die wenigen Möbelstücke waren schlicht, aber von hervorragender Qualität, Felle auf den Bänken versprachen wunderbare Geborgenheit und trotzdem lag alles leer und verlassen da, da ihre Besitzer auf dem Turnier beschäftigt waren, flanierten, anspornten und kämpften. Kaika seufzte. So energiegeladen ihr Clan und überhaupt die Dämonen ihres Elementes auch waren, so flatterhaft waren sie auch, schnell da und schnell wieder verschwunden, wie das Feuer halt. Einen großen Zusammenhalt gab es, trotz ihres hohen Ranges nicht, man traf sich oder verpasste sich, es war nicht so wichtig.

Immerhin erleichterte ihr dieser Umstand ihr alltägliches Leben. Als Mitglied der Herrscherfamilie des Südens kam sie so gut um die üblichen Etikette und Kleidervorschriften herum und konnte im Großen und Ganzen tun und lassen was sie wollte. Umso mehr musste sie bei ihrer Freundin aufpassen. Ihr waren Zusammenhalt und Familienehre wie auch ihr Auftreten äußerst wichtig, und sie wusste, wie sehr sie sie mit ihrer Nachlässigkeit treffen und verletzten konnte.

Kaika wandte sich wieder an die Großmutter, die anscheinend auf sie gewartet hatte, was die junge Frau sehr freute. Sie waren beide nicht ganz so gedankenlos und oberflächlich wie der Rest ihrer Familie und verkehrten auch gerne mit Dämonen der anderen Elemente. Die alte Frau lächelte und antwortete der Enkelin auf die ziemlich überflüssige Frage. „Na, die sind alle bei den Kämpfen. Die gehen ja schon den ganzen Tag lang, und wenn du einmal pünktlich kommen würdest, dann könntest du auch dabei sein. Da wir nicht wussten, wann du wirklich eintreffen wirst, haben wir mal nichts für dich reserviert. Du kannst dich ja gleich noch für morgen anmelden." „Ja, das mach ich!" Winkend rannte Kaika wieder davon in Richtung des langen Tischs, um sich dort für die Kämpfe eintragen zu lassen. Hoffentlich würde sie noch interessante Gegnerinnen zugewiesen bekommen.


	6. Im Zelt der Herrin

Ja aber hallo...stolze 2 Leser haben diese Story gelesen. Wie wärs denn mit einem Review, wie es euch gefällt? Das würde uns sehr gefallen. Ich weiß, die Story kommt langsam in die Gänge, aber ich verspreche euch: das wird.

Bussi

Kaika

Im Zelt der Herrin

In dem großen Zelt der Herrin war es angenehm warm. Der Boden war mit edlen Decken und weichen Kissen ausgelegt und Sui-jin zog ihre Stiefel aus. Dann ging sie weiter auf die Gruppe aus Frauen zu, die in der Zeltmitte um einen kleinen, dunklen Tisch herum saßen und sie freudig ansahen.

„Sui, hat Kaika wieder länger gebraucht?" fragte dann sogleich ihre Mutter und lächelte ihre junge Tochter an.

„Ja. Wie immer.", antwortete diese.

„Feuerdämonen.", kam es von links von Sui-jins Großmutter, die den Kopf schüttelte. „Denen ist wirklich nichts heilig." Sie war eine alte Dämonin. Ihr weißes Haar reichte ihr, wenn sie es nicht zu kunstvollen Frisuren hochgesteckt hatte so wie jetzt, weit über ihre Knöchel hinaus. Sie war hoch gewachsen und das auch noch in ihrem Alter von gut und gerne tausend Jahren. Niemand wusste das noch so genau und sie tat ebenfalls immer so, als wüsste sie es nicht, was Sui-jin ihr aber nie geglaubt hatte. Ihre Großmutter war eine der weisesten, stärksten und beeindruckendsten Dämoninnen, die sie kannte, und in so einem Fall wusste man sein Alter, egal was man sagte.

Ihre Tochter, Sui-jins Mutter lachte. „Komm her, Kind. Setz dich, wir sprechen gerade die Aufstellungen für den Kampf durch."

Sui-jin setzte sich mit an den niedrigen Tisch, an dem alle ein wenig enger zusammen gerückt waren. Neben ihrer Mutter und Großmutter saßen noch drei Tanten von ihr da. Sui-jin nahm an, dass sie ebenfalls an den Kämpfen teilnehmen würden.

„Schau. Ich habe dich heute bereits angemeldet zu den Kämpfen, aber geschaut, dass du erst ziemlich spät an der Reihe bist, da ich vermutet habe, dass du wieder länger brauchen würdest.", fuhr ihre Mutter vor und ein wenig aufgeregt beugte sich ihre Tochter weiter vor, um einen besseren Blick auf die ausgebreiteten Pläne zu haben, die über den Tisch ausgebreitet dalagen.

Ihre Mutter wies mit ihren schmalen Finger auf ihren Namen. „Du wirst heute noch dran kommen, gleich nach mir. Deine Gegnerin wird eine Feuerdämonin sein, nicht aus dem Clan deiner Freundin, aber nichtsdestotrotz wird sie stark sein. Sie ist älter als du und ein wahres Genie in Sachen Nahkampf. Pass also auf, dass du ihr nicht zu nahe kommst."

Sui-jin nickte immer wieder und versuchte das Schwirren in ihrem Kopf zu unterdrücken. Irgendwie ging das alles ziemlich schnell…

„Außerdem", nun meldete sich eine ihrer Tanten zu Wort, „hat sie eine unglaubliche Kondition. Solltest du dir vornehmen, sie zu erschöpfen, wirst du das kaum schaffen, ohne selbst danach erledigt zu sein. Am besten ist es also, wenn du schnell und gründlich handelst und sie sofort mit einem Schlag besiegst."

„Was heißt", wieder ihre Mutter. „dass das hier alles fordern wird, was du bereits kannst."

„Falls du es kannst.", kam es im relativ düsteren Tonfall von ihrer Großmutter. Sämtliche Köpfe wandten sich ihr empört zu und sie hob verteidigend ihre Hände.

„Was denn? Es ist eine Feuerdämonin! Ich bin nur realistisch!"

Die linke Augenbraue ihrer ältesten Tochter ruckte nach oben. „Okaa-san, sei einfach still. Wir wissen alle zur Genüge, wie deine Einstellung zu den Feuerdämonen ist, da du uns oft genug darüber erzählt hast. Also lass deine Enkelin mit deinen Angst machenden Aussagen in Frieden!"

Angefressen schauten sich Mutter und Tochter kurz an, dann sprach Sui-jins Mutter wieder mit ihr selbst.

„Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen.", beruhigte sie sie. „Sie ist zwar eine erfahrene Dämonin auf ihrem Gebiet, aber du kannst ihr ebenbürtig sein, wenn du dich anstrengst."

„Wenn ich mich anstrenge…", wiederholte ihre Tochter sie. Sie befürchtete zu wissen, worauf ihre Mutter hinauswollte.

„Ja, wenn du dich anstrengst. Also wirst du es versuchen!"

„Aber, Okaa-san, ich weiß nicht…"

„Sui." Eine weitere Tante mischte sich ein und lächelte sie ermutigend an. „Du versuchst es einfach und gibst dein Bestes. Bei diesen Kämpfen hier musst du niemandem etwas beweisen und wenn du verlierst, ist es auch nicht schlimm. Dann versuchst du es einfach das nächste Mal wieder. Wir sind hier, um zu lernen und besser zu werden, noch niemand ist perfekt am Anfang. Schau deine Mutter an!" Sie grinste ihre Schwester an. „Sie hat bei all ihren Kämpfen in den ersten vier Jahren, die sie hier teilgenommen hat, verloren!"

„Danke, das wollte ich hören.", kam es trocken von der Angesprochenen zurück.

Sui-jin schaute verwundert ihre Mutter an. Das hatte sie nicht gewusst. Sie hatte so oft verloren? Ihre Mutter? Die Frau, die seit dreihundert Jahren an der Seite des Herrn des Ostens stand?

„Und das meiste waren Feuermagier, gegen die sie verloren hat.", kam es zynisch von ihrer Großmutter, doch sie wurde von allen ignoriert.

„Du siehst also, Sui, dass du ruhig deine neue Attacke einsetzen kannst. Wenn sie klappt, dann super, wenn nicht, dann nächstes Jahr. So einfach und unschlimm ist das!" Sui-jins Mutter hatte wieder das Wort ergriffen.

„OK…" antwortete diese leise und ein wenig durcheinander. Es ging ihr auf einmal ziemlich schnell. Sicher, in den letzten Wochen, sobald festgestanden hatte und es ihr erlaubt worden war, dass sie an diesem Jahr zum ersten Mal selbst an den Kämpfen teilnehmen würde, hatte man sie so gut es ging auf diesen Tag hier vorbereitet. Man hatte mit ihr trainiert, ihr Tipps gegeben, sie mental und körperlich vorbereitet und mit ihr ihre neue Fähigkeit eingeübt, so dass sie beinahe schon vollendet war. Sie hatte seit Wochen gewusst, dass sie richtig kämpfen würde müssen, doch jetzt, in diesem Moment wirklich hier zu sein und zu wissen, dass sie in ein paar Stunden tatsächlich ihren allerersten ernsten Kampf antreten würde, versetzte sie doch in Unruhe.

„Keine Sorge, Kind, das -" draußen erschall plötzlich der laute Klang eines Signalhorns und Sui-jins Mutter verstummte.

„Oh, es ist soweit. Haben wir uns so sehr verschwatzt?" Sie stand auf und die Frauen um den Tisch herum taten es ihr sofort gleich.

„Gegen wen kämpfst du, Okaa-san?", fragte Sui.

„Ach, gegen Tyri, diese alte Hexe. Ich bin ihr schon lange nicht mehr gegenüber getreten, mal sehen, ob sie sich wenigstens etwas verbessert hat und nicht mehr so schwach ist wie früher.", meinte die Herrin des Ostens leichtmütig und nickte ihrer Familie aufmunternd zu. Ihre Augen funkelten vor Aufregung, die ihr ihre Tochter noch nicht ganz nachempfinden konnte.

„Mögen die Kämpfe endlich wieder beginnen!" Unter Lachen und Glückwünschen verließen sie alle das Zelt. Die Wache neigte ehrfurchtsvoll ihre Köpfe und blieb auf ihrem Posten, um das Zelt ihrer Herrin zu bewachen.

Währenddessen war Kaika unterwegs um sich anzumelden. Mühsam suchte sie den Weg zum Mittelpunkt des Turniers, wo wie jedes Jahr ein extrem langer Holztisch und mehrere Tafeln stehen würden. Dort warteten wieder viele Frauen, um die Anmeldungen anzunehmen und die Paarungen zu bestimmen, die sie dann auf den großen Tafeln auszeichneten, so dass jeder sehen konnte, wer wann gegen wen antreten würde. Aber erst musste sie den Anmeldungstisch finden.

Es wurde schon langsam dunkel und die Zahl der Zelte und damit auch die Entfernungen waren in diesem Jahr besonders groß. Flackernde Fackeln erhellten die Umgebung, doch trotzdem waren die Wege schon relativ dunkel und kaum zu erkennen. Sie durchquerte immer noch das Gelände der Feuerzeichen, rot schimmernde Zelte mit ihren verschiedenen Wimpeln säumten die Wege und versanken langsam in der Finsternis. Gut dass das Feuermädchen wenigstens mit ihrem inneren Glimmen für Licht sorgen konnte. Nachdem sie den ganzen Tag mit der Freundin unterwegs gewesen war, fühlte sie sich nun ziemlich einsam und verlassen, und diese Leere, die sie immer wieder befiel, machte sich in ihren Kopf breit. Doch sie kämpfte dagegen an. Nein, sie hatte noch etwas vor: sie musste sich anmelden. Und sie musste noch mal nach ihrem geflügelten Pferd sehen, dass sie am Stall am anderen Ende des Turnierplatzes abgegeben hatte. Unwillig schüttelte sie den Kopf. Beinahe hätte sie sich verlaufen, doch zum Glück konnte sie in nicht allzu weiter Ferne den hell erleuchteten Platz mit dem großen Tisch erkennen. Schnell trugen sie ihren nackten Füßen durch das weiche, schon feuchte Gras.

Die Anmeldung war schnell erledigt, und während die Frauen diskutierten, wen sie wohl morgen als Gegner erhalten würde, hielt sie Ausschau nach ihrer Freundin. Leider kam diese nicht. Bestimmt hatte ihre fürsorgliche Familie die Anmeldung bereits für sie erledigt. Kaika seufzte wieder auf. Irgendwie war es schön, wenn sich jemand um einen kümmerte.

Die Signalhörner ertönten und kündigten einen neuen Kampf an, der gleich auf dem weiten Arenagelände stattfinden würde. Dort würde sie bestimmt auch die Freundin finden. Kaika vermisste sie jetzt schon und war so froh, die nächsten Tage mit ihr verbringen zu können. Und sie musste morgen Ausschau halten nach der Weisen der Leere.

In diesem Jahr wollte sie es wagen und sie um Rat zu fragen. Sie hatte von der Grußmutter endlich erfahren, warum sie sich manchmal so anders fühlte und gar nicht zum Rest ihrer Familie passte, die allesamt quirlig und lebensfroh waren. Diese seltsame Leere, die sie manchmal erfasste, auch das seltsame Gefühl nicht gesehen zu werden und sich in Luft aufzulösen. Endlich hatte die alte Dame sie aufgeklärt, warum ihr Name ‚flackerndes Irrlicht' bedeutete, welche Fähigkeiten in ihr schlummerten und hatte ihr ihre Ängste damit nehmen können.

Die Großmutter besaß also einen Erbanteil der Leere. Kaika hatte immer gedacht, dass alle Familienmitglieder volle Feuerelemente wären, aber ihre Ahnin hatte ihr gestanden, dass sie auch ein anderes Element in ihrer Linie führten. Das schien wohl von einem geheimnisvollen Seitensprung zu stammen, auf alle Fälle wurde es schamhaft verschwiegen. Und gerade bei ihr schien sich dieses Element besonders stark auszuprägen. Nun wollte sie das diesjährige Treffen nutzen und eine Meisterin dieses Elements bitten, sie in dessen unheimlichen Mächten einzuweisen. Denn die Leere war verpönt. Niemand mochte gegen sie kämpfen, denn keiner konnte gewinnen. Wie sollte man gegen das Nichts bestehen? Sie konnten sich einfach unsichtbar machen aber auch die ganze Welt verschlingen. Jedes Element fürchtete sie, und so wurden sie am Turnier zwar geduldet, aber die Teilnahme blieb ihnen verwehrt. Trotzdem kamen sie jedes Jahr wieder als Zuschauer und so hoffte Kaika, dass auch die ehrwürdige Weise wieder da sein würde in ihrem schwarzen, magischen Zelt und dass sie zu ihr vorgelassen werden würde. Dann hätte sie schon großes Glück, denn meist blieben die Elemente streng unter sich, eine Vermischung war selten und meist beherrschten ihre Träger die Fähigkeiten des fremden Elementes gar nicht oder nur äußerst mangelhaft. Aber erst wollte sie die Freundin aufsuchen.


	7. Auf zur Kampfarena

Auf zur Kampfarena 

Aufgeregt folgte Sui der Gruppe. Tyri…sie glaubte sich zu erinnern, dass ihre Mutter manchmal von ihr gesprochen gehabt hatte. Sie war eine alte Dämonin und gehörte der Herrscherfamilie des Nordens an. Sie war eine der großen Katzendämonen und kämpfte mit dem Element des Windes. Außerdem wusste sie noch, dass sie mächtig war. So mächtig, dass sie ihrer Mutter schon oft gefährlich geworden war, was ihr ihre Großmutter verraten hatte.

Die Herrin des Osten schritt stolz durch die Zeltreihen hindurch und immer mehr Wassermagier, sei es nun, dass sie zu ihrer Familie gehörten oder sich ihr einfach so verbunden fühlten, schloss sich ihr an und folgten ihr hinaus aus dem Zeltlager zu den weiten Ebenen, in denen ihr Kampf stattfinden würde.

Dort war seit dem frühen Morgen schon gekämpft worden, was die Verwüstung hier erklärte. Der Boden war aufgerissen und von tiefen Furchen zerschnitten worden, die teils mit Wasser gefüllt waren und so kleine Flüsse ergaben, oder ausgebrannt waren. Je nach dem welche Macht sie erwischt hatte.

Die Zuschauer würden sich in einem weiten, lockeren Kreis um den Kampfplatz aufstellen, allzeit bereit, auszuweichen, sollte es notwendig werden. Solche Kämpfe konnten ganz schön ausschweifend sein.

„Ah, da steht sie schon.", kam es von vorne von Suis Mutter, die ihre Kontrahentin entdeckt hatte. „Also, los geht's!"

Die sie begleitende Menge blieb nach und nach stehen, bis sie schließlich allein hinaus trat und sich Tyri entgegen stellte. Sui stand mit ihren Tanten und ihrer Großmutter und noch einigen anderen Verwandten, die zu ihnen gestoßen waren, in der ersten Reihe und beobachtete gespannt, wie der Kampf eröffnet wurde. Ein Kampf der Giganten würde es werden, wenn beide Frauen sich in ihren wahren Gestalten zeigten, was sie unweigerlich tun würden.

Kaika konnte die weite, von hunderten von Fackeln erhellte Arena schon von weitem sehen. . Damit auch alle Zuschauer das große Gelände gut überblicken konnten, wurde es von einigen schwebenden Feuerdämoninnen zusätzlich erhellt. So war von jedem Platz am Rande aus eine gute Sicht auf das Geschehen garantiert. Kaika konnte selbst nicht fliegen, und so eilte sie auf ihren flinken Beinen durch die Massen der Zuschauer, um dort ihre Freundin zu suchen.

Am Rande des Kampfplatzes waren einige Bänke aufgestellt worden, die voll besetzt waren mit der Gefolgschaft der beiden kämpfenden Elemente als auch mit Zuschauern anderer Zeichen. Wer keinen Sitzplatz fand, stand in Gruppen zusammen und wartete gespannt auf den Wettstreit. Die Stimmung war ausgelassen und fröhlich, vielleicht auch, weil schon einige der Damen bereits kräftig gefeiert hatten.

Kaika erhaschte einen Blick auf die große Fläche. Viele Kämpfe waren den ganzen Tag über schon ausgetragen worden, die deutliche Spuren hinterlassen hatten. Das Gras war völlig niedergetrampelt. An vielen Stellen war es verbrannt, teilweise war das Gelände versumpft. Erdwälle und tiefe Spalten zogen sich quer durch das Kampfgelände, das doch einige hundert Meter Durchmesser besaß, um dem Können der Damen genug Raum zu geben und die Zuschauer vor den Auswirkungen zu schützen. Das Innere der Kampffläche wurde extra so belassen, wie sie von den Vorgängern zugerichtet worden war. So mussten zwar die Nachfolgerinnen mit teilweise erschwerten Bedingungen vorlieb nehmen, dafür gestaltete es aber die Wettbewerbe abwechslungsreicher.

Dort drüben sah sie den Wimpel des Wasserclans, dem Sui angehörte. Da musste auch die Freundin zu finden sein. Aber zuerst erkannte sie nur die hochgewachsene Gestalt mit den weißen Haaren, die sie nur zu gut kannte. Es musste die zynische Großmutter sein, die von Feuerdämonen gar nichts hielt und ihr das jedes Jahr auch deutlich unter die Nase rieb. Um sie herum standen noch mehr edel gekleidete Damen, alle so hochnäsig und erhaben wie immer. Nun, sie sahen wirklich gut aus, ihre Rüstungen waren wunderschön gearbeitet und ihre Gewänder schimmerten in allen Farben. Die meist grünen, blauen oder türkisfarbenen Haare wurden entweder lang getragen und wogten wie Wellen um die schmalen Schultern ihrer Trägerinnen, oder sie waren zu kunstvollen Hochfrisuren aufgetürmt. Die Haare von Suis Clan waren alle weiß wie frisch gefallener Schnee. Daran konnte sie die Familie gut erkennen. Kaika mochte diese Wasserdämonen nicht, nur ihre Freundin war die große Ausnahme. Vorsichtig schlich sie sich in der Dunkelheit an die Gruppe heran und hielt die Großmutter dabei im Auge. Deren Zunge war spitz und boshaft, und sie würde ihr gerne eins auswischen bevor sie sie aus dem Schatten heraus treten und sich der Freundin anschließen würde, die sie inzwischen mitten in der Gruppe entdeckt hatte. Sie konnte einfach nicht widerstehen und so streckte sie schnell die Finger ihrer rechten Hand aus und konzentrierte sich. Ein Strahl hoch gebündelten Lichtes trat aus und erreichte in Sekundenschnelle das Hinterteil der alten Dame.

„Autsch!" Empört blickte sich die Großmutter um, konnte aber niemanden erkennen der für ihren Schmerz verantwortlich war.. Inzwischen stahl sich Kaika grinsend auf die andere Seite der Gruppe, wobei ihre Gestalt schemenhaft zu werden schien. Nicht einmal der messerscharfe Blick der alarmierten Alten konnte sie erkennen. Dort entfernte sie sich erst noch, bevor sie, wieder voll sichtbar, der Gruppe schon laut rufend und winkend entgegen kam.

„Hallo, Sui!", meldete sie sich schon aus einiger Entfernung. Kaika war nicht sonderlich beliebt bei Suis Clan, und das nicht nur wegen ihrer ewigen Verspätungen. Ein paar der Damen funkelten sie böse an, aber Kaika lies sich nicht davon abhalten, zu ihrer Freundin zu eilen. „Na, hast du noch einen Kampf heute Abend?" Sui strahlte ihr entgegen. „Ja, meine Mutter hat mich schon angemeldet. Gleich jetzt nach ihrem eigenen Kampf werde ich gegen ein Feuerzeichen antreten. Hoffentlich wird es nicht so schwer. Und du? Hast du auch noch was ergattert?"

„Nö, wer zu spät kommt…morgen erst." Kaika betrachtete das schmale Gesicht ihrer Freundin. Es würde ihr erster Kampf sein an dem sie teilnahm. Bestimmt war sie nervös. Schnell fasste sie ihre Hand und drückte sie fest. „Du, ich muss mal meine Leute suchen. Die stehen hier bestimmt irgendwo rum. Das Lager war nämlich ausgestorben. Ich bin bestimmt wieder da bis dass du kämpfen musst, OK?" Die zierliche Wasserdämonin nickte und blickte noch der rot gekleideten Freundin nach, die rasch in der Menge verschwand.


	8. Kampf der Giganten

Kampf der Giganten 

Dumpfe Klänge riesiger Trommeln ertönten vom Kampfplatz, die nächste Auseinandersetzung stand unmittelbar bevor. „Das wird sicher spannend!" sagte eine von Suis Tanten neben dem Mädchen. Sämtliche Blicke waren auf die beiden Kontrahentinnen gerichtet, die nun allein mitten auf dem weiten Feld standen und sich erst einmal nur anschauten. Der Kampf war bereits losgegangen, doch noch verhielten sie sich ruhig und wogen ihre Möglichkeiten und Taktiken ab. Es wurden viele Erwartungen in diesen Kampf gesteckt und denen mussten sie gerecht werden.

Es war plötzlich so, als hätten sich die Gegnerinnen ein geheimes Zeichen gegeben: Der Schlagabtausch begann von einem Moment auf den anderen.

Beide sprangen vom Boden ab und schnellten in einer unglaublichen Geschwindigkeit aufeinander zu. Jede zog im Flug ihre Waffe, Suis Mutter ein schmales Katana, Tyri zwei lange Dolche und im nächsten Moment klirrten die Waffen gegeneinander. Sofort stoben sie wieder auseinander, nur um sich gleich erneut anzugreifen. Nun setzten sie ihre Magie ein.

Suis Mutter schoss auf ihre Feindin zu, doch bevor sie sie erwischen konnte mit ihrem Schwert, verschwand diese ins Nichts, materialisierte sich augenblicklich wieder hinter der Herrin des Ostens und stieß ihre Dolche nach ihr. Doch was die eine konnte, konnte die andere schon länger. Suis Mutter löste sich ebenfalls auf, ihr Körper verwandelte sich in reines Wasser und klatschte zu Boden, in den es augenblicklich versank.

Der Angriff von Tyri ging also ins Leere, doch das störte sie nicht weiter. Sie hatte schon oft mit dieser Technik zu tun gehabt und wusste, wie sie mit ihr umzugehen hatte. Sie sprang in die Höhe und flog noch ein Stück weiter, damit ihre Gegnerin keinen Angriff von unten her starten und sie so überraschen konnte. Als sie das erste Mal gegen sie gekämpft hatte, hatte sie sie mit dieser Art des Kampfes dran gekriegt. Dieses Mal nicht! Nein, dieses Mal würde sie den Kampf bestimmen und gewinnen und sie herauslocken.

Sie verharrte in der Luft und beobachtete den Boden unter ihr genau. Die Gegnerin konnte jeden Moment wieder auftauchen und dann hatte sie selbst vor, sie anzugreifen und mit einem Schlag zu besiegen. Niemand sollte die Luft unterschätzen!

Doch sie tauchte nicht auf. Wollte sie Tyri etwa wieder zu Boden locken? Aber das würde nicht klappen!

„Gut, wenn du nicht willst, dann zwinge ich dich dazu!", flüsterte sie und hob ihre Arme.

Sie beschwor den Wind und er gehorchte ihr aufs Wort.

Die Zuschauerinnen unten hoben ebenfalls ihre Arme, jedoch um sich zu schützen. Sie hielten sie sich vor ihre Gesichter, als beißender Wind plötzlich über die Ebene sauste und Staub und Steine mit sich trug. Aber er wurde immer stärker! Sui hörte einige Flüche und Verwünschungen um sicher herum und versuchte, trotz der jetzt sehr schlechten Sicht und den umherwirbelnden Steinen nach vorne zu sehen, um mitzubekommen, was als nächstes geschah.

Beeindruckt und verängstigt zugleich beobachtete sie das Geschehen dort. Aus dem Wind hatten sich drei gewaltige, dreckiggraue Trichter gebildet, die von der Erde bis hoch in die Wolken reichten und alles unter ihnen zerstörten! Abgehackt zuckten sie hin und her, rissen da den Boden auf, trugen ganze Gesteinsbrocken hinauf in den Himmel und schleuderten sie wild umher. Immer tiefer gruben sie sich in die Erde und höhlten einen riesigen Krater aus, in dem unweigerlich ihre Mutter sich irgendwo befinden musste!

Beunruhigt schaute Sui in den Krater und suchte ihn nach Zeichen ihrer Mutter ab, aber vergebens. Selbst wenn sie dort wo sein sollte, war es ziemlich unmöglich, sie bei dieser schlechten Sicht und der Entfernung auszumachen.

„Was macht sie nur wieder?" schimpfte ihre Großmutter neben ihr und genau dasselbe fragte sich Sui auch.

Doch dann wusste sie es auf einen Schlag. So wie jede andere Dämonin um sie herum. Denn sie fühlten es alle, fühlten plötzlich die steigende Macht genau vor ihnen, die Macht einer wütenden Dämonin, einer Drachin, die vorhatte, zum entscheidenden Schlag auszuholen!

„Das macht sie?", gab deren Mutter ungläubig von sich. „Jetzt schon? Wegen dem bisschen Wind?"

Sui sowie sämtliche ihrer Tanten, die das gehört hatten, verkniffen sich einen Kommentar und schauten nur gebannt geradeaus. Die Erde bebte. Mächtige Magien strömten unter ihren Füßen und über ihren Köpfen dahin und jagten Sui kalte Schauer über den Rücken. Sie hatte es zwar schon oft miterlebt, wenn zwei Dämonen von dem Level ihrer Mutter miteinander kämpften, aber es war immer wieder aufs Neue erschreckend, wie stark sie waren. Ob sie jemals ebenfalls diese Macht erreichen würde?

Die freigesetzte Magie wurde größer und plötzlich riss der gesamte Boden des Kraters auf! Ein Brüllen ertönte und nicht nur Sui schlug ihre Hände über ihre Ohren, so laut war es.

Tyri in der Luft schaute erschrocken auf die Erde unter sich und brachte sich schnell noch höher in Sicherheit. Dass diese Drachin sich jetzt schon verwandelte…warum? War sie nervös? Sah sie die Aussichtslosigkeit ihrer Lage?

„Hm", machte Tyri konzentriert. „dann lässt du mir wohl keine andere Wahl.", sagte sie und verwandelte sich ebenfalls.

Sie riss ihre Augen auf, die sofort stechend gelb erglühten. Ihr Gesicht zog sich in die Länge, ihre Zähne wurden scharf und spitz und entwickelten sich zu einem gewaltigen Gebiss. Ihre Hände verformten sich zu Klauen, ihre Nägel wuchsen und verhärteten sich. Ein tiefes Knurren drang aus ihrer Kehle. Leuchtende Schwaden erschienen um sie herum und hüllten sie immer dichter ein, dann schossen sie hoch gen Himmel. Sie zogen sich in die Länge und Breite, waberten unkontrolliert in dem noch immer heftig wehenden Wind, der sie schließlich auflöste.

Vier gewaltige Tatzen mit langen, scharfen Krallen erschienen, sehnige Beine folgten ihnen, die mit dichtem, braunem Fell überzogen waren. Sie mündeten in einem riesigen, drahtigen Körper und endlich sah jede der unten stehenden Frauen die Dämonin in ihrer wahren Gestalt. Sie riss ihren Kopf nach hinten, brüllte wütend und lautstark in der durchpeitschten Luft, der Wind trug ihre Stimme weit über die Lande. Die Katzendämonin schwebte über ihnen, schlug mit ihrem Schweif durch die Luft, was ein dröhnendes Rauschen verursachte.

Tief beeindruckt standen die Zuschauer unten auf der Erde und warteten nun auf die andere Dämonin. Diese kam auch, um ihre Kontrahentin endgültig dran zu kriegen.

Ungeduldig beobachtete die mächtige Katze den Boden weit unter ihren Füßen, der gleich darauf wieder zu beben begann. Langgezogene Erdhaufen zogen sich nacheinander durch ihn durch und zerstörten die Erde immer weiter bis sie aufbrach und das zweite Ungeheuer frei ließ.

Ein noch lauteres Brüllen als das der Katze und des Windes hob sich über alles hinweg und einige der Frauen hielten sich wieder ihre doch empfindlichen Ohren zu. Steine und Geröll flogen erneut durch die Luft und prasselten weit verstreut nieder, da sie mit so einer Kraft hoch geschleudert worden waren, als die Drachin, verwandelt, aus der Erde hervorgebrochen war.

Fasziniert betrachtete jeder den neuen, gewaltigen Körper, der vor ihnen erschienen war.

Suis Mutter hatte sich komplett verwandelt. Ihr Körper war nun der eines Wasserdrachen. Majestätische Schwingen spannten sich auf, schlugen einmal und trugen sie hoch zu ihrer Feindin. Der Wind konnte ihr in ihrer Größe nichts mehr anhaben.

Immer höher wurde sie getragen. Das wenige Licht, dass durch den aufgewirbelten Staub noch durch drang, spiegelte sich auf den Schuppen wider und wurde perlmuttfarben und glitzernd zurückgeworfen. Der lang gezogene Körper schien aus lauter kleinen Regenbögen zu bestehen.

Nichtsdestotrotz war er kräftig und muskulös. Der schlangenhafte Körper schlängelte sich nach oben auf die Katze zu, riss ihr Maul auf und brüllte erneut. Ihre blau glühenden Augen fixierten die gelben und im nächsten Moment tobte die Schlacht erbarmungslos am Himmel.

Jede versuchte der anderen tiefe Wunden zuzufügen. Die Katze schlug mit ihren Krallen zu, konnte aber die harten Schuppen nicht verletzen. Die Drachin schnappte immer wieder nach Kehle und Bauch ihrer Gegnerin, die ihr aber jedes Mal geschickt auswich und sich nun auf die Flügel der anderen konzentrierte.

Suis Mutter erkannte sofort den neuen Plan und brachte schnell viel Abstand zwischen ihnen beiden. Die andere Dämonin setzte ihr sofort nach, doch plötzlich schoss der lange Schwanz der Drachendämonin vor, wickelte sich fest um deren Körper und drückte zu. Verblüfft und wütend fauchte das Opfer, schlug wild um sich und biss zu. Sie erwischte die empfindliche Kehle der Drachin und die gewaltige Kraft ihrer Kiefermuskeln ermöglichte es ihr, den Panzer zu durchdringen und die Kehle zu zerfetzen.

Ein Aufschrei ging durch die Menge unten. Suis Mutter stieß einen erstickenden Schrei aus und griff zu ihrer List.

Das Gebiss der Katze krachte auf einmal zusammen, als der Widerstand geschwunden war. Der gesamte Körper der anderen löste sich auf! Nur mehr Wasser befand sich zwischen ihren Zähnen, auch der Druck auf ihren Rücken und Bauch war verschwunden! Sie hatte sich komplett in Wasser aufgelöst!

Verärgert schrie die Katze auf und sah sich um. Weiter tobten die Tornados um sie herum und verteilten das Wasser fein in der ganzen Umgebung. Ihre Sinne waren geschärft wie selten, ganz genau besah sie sich alles um sich herum, wartete auf eine verräterische Bewegung, auf eine Energie, die ihre Gegnerin verriet. Ungeduldig bewegte sie sich durch die Luft, sprang von einem Ort zum anderen, doch ihre Gegnerin war absolut nirgends zu erkennen.

Doch auf einmal ging alles ganz schnell. Sie wollte wieder springen, konnte aber ihre Hinterläufe nicht mehr bewegen! Überrascht schaute sie nach hinten und panisch riss sie ihre Augen auf: Sie fror ein! Das Wasser in der Luft hatte sich auf ihr Fell gelegt und es durchnässt. Und nun brachte die Drachin es zum Gefrieren!

Unglaublich wütend bäumte sie sich auf, versuchte ihre Beine frei zu bekommen, aber das Eis breitete sich immer weiter aus, griff nach ihrem Rück und Bauch, lähmte ihre Vorderbeine und zog sich mit tödlicher Präzision ihren Hals hinauf. Ein letzter Schrei entrang sich ihrer Kehle, bevor sie völlig einfror.

Sie war geschlagen. Das Eis grub sich in ihren Körper, fror ihr Blut ein, ihr Herz, alles. Sie verlor das Bewusstsein und stürzte nach unten. Der Wind löste sich auf, es wurde ruhig. Die Katzendämonin krachte auf den aufgerissenen Boden und blieb besiegt liegen.

Staunendes Schweigen lag über allen. Dann sammelte sich neben der großen Katze Wasser. Es floss von überall zusammen, und aus der Pfütze des kühlen Nass erhoben sich erst die Konturen einer Person. Das Wasser verfestigte sich und die Herrin des Ostens stand wieder da in ihrer alten, menschenähnlichen Gestalt. Sie hatte gewonnen! Wieder!

Zuerst brach ihre Familie in Jubel aus, der sich auf alle Wasserdämoninnen ausbreitete. Die des Windes, die Anhänger Tyris, schwiegen betreten und enttäuscht, auch verärgert.

Suis Mutter stand neben Tyri und mit einer kleinen Bewegung ihrer Hand hob sie den Zauber auf, der das Wasser zu Eis hatte werden lassen. Es schmolz und ganze Bäche flossen den gewaltigen Katzenkörper herab, in den langsam das Leben wieder zurückkehrte. Total geschwächt verwandelte er sich zurück, wurde kleiner, das Fell verschwand und schließlich lag Tyri wie vorher da. Sie war ohnmächtig.

Mit einem Siegeslächeln drehte sich die Drachin um zu den Zuschauern. Sie hatte es geschafft, natürlich, und jetzt war ihre Tochter an der Reihe.


	9. Feuer und Eis

Feuer und Eis 

Sie setzte sich in Bewegung und steuerte auf ihre Familie zu. Einige liefen ihr bereits entgegen und ein paar ihrer vielen Schwestern klopften ihr gratulierend auf die Schultern. Doch über allem erschallte bereits wieder das Horn, das die nächsten Kämpfer aufrief. Tyris bewusstloser Körper wurde von Angehörigen ihrer Familie Feld geschafft, damit dem letzten Kampf an diesem Tage nichts mehr im Wege stand.

Sui ging wie die anderen ihrer Mutter entgegen und blieb vor ihr stehen. Diese legte ihr lächelnd eine Hand auf ihre Schulter und sprach ihr Mut zu:

„Gib dein Bestes! Streng dich an und sollte es doch nicht klappen, ist es weder schlimm, noch eigentlich verwunderlich. Es ist dein erster Kampf gegen jemand Fremdes, der dazu noch ein wenig stärker ist als du. Trotzdem besteht für dich eine reelle Chance, die du nutzen kannst." Sie beugte sich vor und flüsterte, damit niemand sonst sie hören konnte: „Diese Chance besteht aus dem hohen Wassergehalt in der Luft, den ich hinterlassen habe. Zieh deinen Trumpf gleich am Anfang, damit deine Gegnerin nicht den ganzen schönen Wasserdampf verschwinden lässt!"

Sie stellte sich aufrecht hin und zwinkerte ihrer Tochter aufmunternd zu. „Gib dein Bestes und du wirst uns damit stolz machen!" Damit ging sie weiter und die Menge zog sich wieder zurück und ließ Sui allein stehen, die sich nun nach ihrer Gegnerin umschaute. Und sie musste nicht lange warten, da kam sie auch schon aus der großen Masse an Feuerdämonen jeglicher Art, die ihr allesamt zujubelten und sich mit dem Jubel der Wasserdämonen einen wahren Wettkampf lieferten. Mit einem Lächeln trat die Dämonin auf Sui zu und blieb einige Meter von ihr entfernt stehen.

Sui spannte ihre Muskeln an, hob ihre Arme und konzentrierte sich voll und ganz auf ihre Gegnerin. Sie war groß, hatte dichtes, dunkelrotes Haar, das ihr wild über die Schultern fiel, ihre Augen schienen Sui zwei glühende Kohlen zu sein, die sich fest auf sie richteten. Ihr Gesicht war hager und kantig, ihre Hände und Finger sowie ihr ganzer Körper waren lang und dürr. Eine Schönheit stand ihr da wahrhaftig nicht gegenüber.

Was hatten sie ihr über ihre Gegnerin gesagt? Sie war ausdauernd wie kaum eine Dämonin und ein Ass im Nahkampf. Sie musste also alles auf eine Karte setzen und das gleich zu Beginn. Sprich jetzt.

Doch bevor sie sich sammeln konnte um ihren Angriff vorzubereiten, sprang sie irritiert in die Höhe. Der Boden unter ihr war so heiß geworden, dass er ihr durch ihre Schuhe hindurch die Füße verbrannte. Ein kurzer Blick auf ihre Gegnerin versicherte ihr, dass diese die Ursache für die plötzliche Hitze war. Hämisch grinsend wurde sie taxiert. Dieser Feuerhexe selbst schien es ja nichts auszumachen, lebendig gebacken zu werden. Aber was viel schlimmer war, der von Wasser getränkte Boden begann zu kochen, immer dichter werdende Dampfschwaden stiegen hoch und beschränkten die Sicht. Bald würde man gar nichts mehr erkennen können.

‚Gut.', dachte sich Sui. ‚Der Dampf macht mir nichts aus, er hilft mir sogar noch, auch wenn es schwieriger werden wird, ihn zu gefrieren. Keine Sorge,', ihre Gedanken wurden grimmig ‚ich werd's dir nicht einfach machen!'

Sie sprang in die Luft und verwandelte sie sich blitzschnell in ihre Drachengestalt. Die Zuschauer beobachteten sie dabei gebannt, verfolgten wie ihre schlanke Gestalt sich in ein glänzend beschupptes Wesen verwandelte, dessen Rüstung Teil ihres neuen Körpers wurde. Sofort breitete Sui ihre zarten Flügel aus. Sie musste ja nicht am Boden kämpfen, sie konnte nun ohne Probleme fliegen. Doch sie musste schnell sein, der Boden musste sich wieder abkühlen, damit ihre Technik funktionierte.

Leider hatte ihre Gegnerin jedoch genau das Gegenteil vor. Der Morast unter ihr begann zu kochen und die ersten Lehmblasen spritzen in die Höhe und ergossen sich beinahe über Suis Körper. Inzwischen war das Gelände unter ihr zu einem blubbernden Inferno geworden. Kochend heißer Lehm spritze über all empor, Wasserdampf zischte aus zahlreichen Spalten, die sich in der geplagten Erdoberfläche auftaten, es stank nach Fäulnis und Schwefel.

„Maaaannn.", maulte Sui, schlug mit den Flügeln und flog in die Höhe.

‚Jetzt oder nie!' dachte sie und begann mit ihrer Magie.

Sie konzentrierte sich, breitete ihre Arme weit aus und fühlte die Magie des Wassers in sich und das Wasser um sich herum. Es gab ihr Kraft und sie setzte ihre Macht frei.

Blaues Gleißen umgab ihre Gestalt, und schimmerte wie Licht, das von einer Wasseroberfläche widergespiegelt wurde. Ihr Blick richtete sich nach unten, suchte ihre Gegnerin, die nach wie vor an Ort und Stelle stand. In ihrem Kopf formte sich ein Gedanke, den sie mit aller Kraft verband und wirken ließ. Ihre Handflächen richteten sich zum Boden hin und schickte alle Magie hinaus, die sie aufwenden konnte. Das Licht um sie herum wurde strahlendhell und blendete alle Umstehenden, dann wurde es plötzlich kalt.

Alles gefror. Der Boden verlor seine Hitze, der aufgeweichte Lehm gefror mit einem Schlag und auch der Wasserdampf in der Luft. Doch diesen formte Sui zuvor noch mit ihren Gedanken und errichtete so hohe Mauern aus Eis, die den Boden nun überzogen und einen wahren Irrgarten bildeten, in den ihre Gegnerin eingeschlossen wurde. Sie selbst schwebte darüber hinweg und atmete tief und schwer. Es hatte sie doch viel mehr Kraft gekostet, als sie gedacht hatte, ihre Technik anzuwenden.

Der gesamte Kampfplatz war nun ein einziges Labyrinth, dessen Gänge von hohen, dicken Mauern gebildet wurden und auch eine Decke hatte sich auf dieses gelegt, um so jegliches Entkommen zu verhindern. Die Feuerdämonin saß in der Falle, die Mauern waren zu dick, um sie mit einer einfachen Attacke zu durchbrechen. Und das Beste war, sie, Sui, konnte sich im Labyrinth frei bewegen.

Sie flog zu Boden und landete vor der äußeren Mauer des eisigen Käfigs. Ihre Flügel verschwanden wieder und mit einem Lächeln trat sie in die Mauer ein. Da es ihre Magie war, konnte sie mit dem Eis verschmelzen und so in das Innere gelangen und alles zu ihrem Vorteil wenden. Von einem Moment auf den nächsten war sie im Eis verschwunden.

Die Feuerdämonin blickte verärgert um sich. Sie war gefangen in einem Raum aus Eis. Grimmig schüttelte sie sich, hasste sie doch nichts so sehr wie die Kälte, die von den blau schimmernden Wänden ausging und den Raum erfüllte. „Na warte, du kleiner Wasserbalg, dir werde ich schon noch einheizen." Sofort begann sie, den Raum aufzuheizen. Immerhin war ihr schon nicht mehr kalt. Aber der Gestank des sich erwärmenden Lehms und die Tautropfen der Eiswände waren nicht nach ihrem Geschmack. Sie musste hier raus, und zwar schnell. Außerdem vernahm sie ein seltsames Knistern in der Wand vor ihr.

Sui bewegte sich lautlos durch das Eis und fand sofort ihre Gegnerin. Ruhig und konzentriert verharrte sie in einer Wand und formte in ihren Händen lange, harte Messer. Diese schleuderte sie kurz darauf von sich. Mit tödlicher Präzision flogen sie auf die Feuerdämonin zu.

Diese lachte nur kurz auf, als sie die rasiermesserscharfen Klingen auf sich zukommen sah. Sie erhob kurz die Hand und schickte aus ihrer Handfläche eine gleißende Feuerwand auf die Messer zu. Da die Waffen aus Eis geformt waren, schmolzen sie in dem Feuer augenblicklich dahin. Nur einige Tropfen berührten den inzwischen wieder stark erhitzen Boden.Die rothaarige Frau grinste und hob dann wieder lässig ihren rechten Arm. Aus der Spitze ihres ausgestreckten Zeigefingers drang plötzlich ein scharfer, gebündelter Strahl. Er traf die Wand genau dort, wo sich Sui verborgen hielt. Diese konnte gerade noch blitzschnell ausweichen, denn als der Strahl auf die Wand traf, schnitt er sofort ein tiefes Loch in diese hinein. Die Feuerdämonin führte den Strahl weiter und hatte schon in kurzer Zeit eine große Öffnung in die Eiswand geschmolzen. „Wird Zeit, dass ich hier abhaue". Mit einem belustigten Blick sprang sie schnell durch die Öffnung hindurch und war verschwunden.

Sui fluchte in einer stillen Ecke vor sich hin und folgte dann der Frau. Ihre Gegenerin war zwar dieser Kammer entkommen, jedoch war sie lediglich in die nächste gelangt, die sie nun schließen würde:

Sich verdeckt haltend befahl sie dem Eis, zu wachsen. Und das tat es auch. Die Mauern um ihre Gegnerin wurden immer dicker und arbeiteten sich immer weiter in den Raum vor, um die darin stehende Dämonin zu zerquetschen! Schnell schoss das Eis weiter, das Loch, dass die Rothaarige sich heraus gebrannt hatte, war bereits wieder verschlossen und sie hatte kaum mehr Platz um sich zu bewegen.

Die Feuerdämonin war ziemlich verärgert darüber, dass schon wieder festes Eis sie umschloss. Und es kam auch noch auf sie zu. Dachte die Kleine etwa, sie könne sie einschließen? Das Feuer gefangen nehmen? Da musste sie aber früher aufstehen. Die Frau begann sich im Kreis zu drehen. Der Platz reichte kaum noch dazu aus, sie musste die Arme eng an den Körper anlegen. Aber mit jeder Umdrehung wurde sie schneller, und ihr Körper begann so rot zu glühen wie ihre Haare. Schneller und schneller drehte sie sich, das Eis schmolz um sie herum und gab ihr wieder Raum. Ihre Gestalt begann unscharf zu werden, Flammen züngelten an ihr, und ihr Inneres begann zu glühen. Erst in einem tiefen Dunkelrot, dann orange und mit jeder weiteren Umdrehung wurde sie heller und durchsichtiger. Inzwischen leuchtete sie von Innen in einem tiefen Blau, ihre Gestalt war nur noch eine Silhouette, die von Flammen umgeben war. Dann stieß sie sich ab und sprang in die Höhe. Die feste Eisdecke konnte ihren Durchbruch nicht stoppen. Die Feuersäule fraß sich mühelos durch diese Wand und durch alle anderen, die die kleine Wassernixe aufgebaut hatte. Endlich war sie wieder im Freien und atmete genüsslich die herrliche Frühlingsluft ein. Die Glut in ihr verblasste wieder.

Die Feuerdämonin stand etwas abseits von dem Labyrinth, dass ihre Gegnerin erschaffen hatte. Bewundernd betrachtete sie die vielen Irrgänge und Mauern.

„Nicht schlecht für so eine kleine Wassermaid. Wo die doch sonst nur alles überschwemmen. Aber ich werde deine tollen Mauern trotzdem nicht stehen lassen. Also komm raus und zeig dich, bevor ich dich kochen werde." Die letzen Worte hatte sie geschrieen.

Kaika zuckte zusammen als sie die drohenden Worte vernahm. Die um sie herum stehende Verwandtschaft grölte auf, als sie die Warnung hörte, nur Kaika machte sich Sorgen um ihre zarte Freundin. Die Alte dort war eine erprobte Kämpferin, gegen die sie kaum eine Chance hatte.

„Scheiße! Verdammte Oberscheiße! Mistvieh! Waaaaaaaa!" Sui zeterte einen Kraftausdruck nach dem anderen in ihrem Eispalast und stampfte wütend auf.

„Das ist doch nicht wahr, oder? Miststück! Wie kann sie's wagen, einfach auszubrechen?"

Sie verstummte wieder und fragte sich, was sie jetzt tun sollte. Welche Möglichkeiten hatte sie noch? Das hier war ihre stärkste Attacke gewesen, die viele Gegner restlos besiegt hätte, aber nicht diese Feuerdämonin…

Dann hörte sie deren Stimme, die durch das Eis gedämpft in das Innere des Labyrinths drang.

„Also komm raus und zeig dich, bevor ich dich kochen werde!"

‚Mich kochen?' wunderte sich Sui wütend.

„Vorher erfrierst du jämmerlich!", zischte sie zurück.

OK, auch wenn das ihre beste Attacke war, sie hatte sehr viel Eis um sich herum, und das konnte sie noch nutzen!

Ein Gedanke von ihr ließ ihre Gestalt im Eis nach oben tragen, bis sie schließlich oben aus der Decke herauskam und missmutig auf die Ebene vor sich blickte, wo ihre Gegnerin mit einem hämischen Grinsen im Gesicht stand und auf sie wartete.

Die rothaarige Kämpferin gluckste vergnügt. „Ah, da bist du ja. Jetzt pass mal auf, dass du keine heißen Füße bekommst. Jetzt mach ich nämlich deinen netten Eispalast kaputt." Sie hob beide Arme und schoss eine Feuersalve auf das blinkende Labyrinth ab. Salve um Salve jagte sie den Mauern entgegen, die unter der Hitze zu schmelzen begannen. Sie drehte und wendete ihre Arme, und die Funken prasselten von allen Seiten auf das Geflecht von Mauern und Wänden ein. Die ersten Bereiche kippten schon um. Flüssiger Lehm tropfte herunter und verwandelte den Boden wieder in einen Morast. Weiter trieb die Feuerdämonin die Flammen an, zielte nun auf das zarte Mädchen, das immer noch auf der Decke des Raumes stand, indem sie sich vorher verborgen hatte. Dampf stieg wieder auf, diesmal laut zischend und tosend, da er mit grimmiger Macht freigesetzt wurde und durch die extremen Temperaturunterschiede ins wirbeln geriet.

Doch Sui lächelte nur. Genau das hatte sie gewollt.

Die Attacke der Dämonin schaffe Wind. Kalte und warme Luft stieß aufeinander, gemischt mit Wasserdampf. Und Suis Magie tat ihr Übriges.

Sie hob die Hände und sammelte das restliche Eis, zerkleinerte es und mischte es mit dem aufkommenden Wind. Sie selbst hatte zwar keine Macht über diesen, aber dafür sorgte die andere schon. Ihr Eis wurde zu kleinen Hagelkörnern und Schnee verarbeitet, den sie in großen Wirbeln hoch schickte, sie errichtete eine wahre Wand daraus und sandte sie mit aller Kraft gegen die Feuermagierin. Ein Blizzard von der höchsten Stärke raste auf ihre Gegnerin zu und begrub sie in sich.


	10. Blizzard

Blizzard

Kaika reckte den Kopf, um genug sehen zu können, was auf dem großen Kampfplatz abging. Beißend kalt war es geworden, da ihre Freundin gewaltige Schneemassen erzeugt hatte. Ein eisiger Sturm zerrte an ihrer Kleidung, und wäre das rote Gewand nicht aus Feuerrattenfell, hätte sie gar in der eigentlich lauen Frühlingsnacht jämmerlich gefroren. Die dunkle Wand eines Schneesturms hatte Suis Gegnerin vollständig verschluckt, doch die johlenden Feuerdämonen auf den Rängen spornten sie an, mit der Kälte Schluss zu machen. Kein Feuerzeichen konnte Eis und Schnee leiden, und da sogar die Zuschauer nicht ungeschadet davon kamen, forderten sie tobend eine neue Attacke.

Die alte Dämonin unter dem Schnee ließ sich da nicht zweimal bitten. Langsam wurde es ihr zu bunt, sie fing schon an zu frieren. Und so weit sollte es in einem Turnier dann doch nicht kommen. Hier würde sie noch etwas mehr einheizen müssen. Das Eis musste verschwinden, und zwar ohne jeglichen Dampf, sonst kam die Kleine wieder auf so blöde Gedanken. Brrrr, wie sehr hasste sie die Kälte. Jetzt war gerade der Frühling gekommen, und den ließ sie sich nicht von so einem Grünschnabel verderben. Also, wohin mit dem ganzen mistigen Schnee und Eis? In die Luft oder in den Boden? Na, ab in den Boden damit, dann kam die Wasserbraut nicht mehr dran, damit wäre endlich Schluss mit dem Quatsch.

Die Dämonin schloss die Augen, viel sah sie in dem dunkeln Schneeberg eh nicht. Sie konzentrierte sich auf ihre Füße, die nackt auf dem matschigen Gras standen, das noch nicht vom Schnee bedeckt war. Sie nahm Verbindung auf zu den Feuerströmen in den Tiefen der Erde. Ja, nicht weit entfernt spürte sie die glühende Hitze drängen, rot glühendes Gestein floss wie ein unterirdischer Fluss durch das Innere der Erde. Sie lenkte es um, hob es an, hinauf zu ihr, und nur einige Meter entfernt von ihrem Standort brach sie dann den Boden auf. Das war ein Teil der Magie, die sie einem Erdzeichen verdankte, das in ihre Familie eingeheiratet hatte. Ganz praktisch, gerade in diesem Fall, wenn man auch heiße Erde oder kochendes Gestein bewegen konnte. Durch den tiefen Spalt sah man die träge fließende Lava leuchten, gefährlich und unheilvoll. Das dumpfe Glühen war durch den Schnee hindurch erkennbar, jedoch konnten die Zuschauer und auch ihre Gegnerin nicht genau erkennen, was sie vorhatte. Der Spalt brach weiter auf und mit einem großen Wisch ihrer Arme trieb sie die Schneemassen in den Spalt. Mehrmals holte sie aus und trieb mit ihrer Zauberkraft das verfestigte Wasser in den brodelnden Spalt. Dann schloss sie ihn wieder, bevor der entstehende Dampf entweichen konnte. Und damit sie wieder warme Füße bekam, beschwor sie einen Wüstenwind herauf, der nicht nur sie, sondern auch die Zuschauer und die Umgebung mit seinem heißen Atem umfing. Tja, das war das Vermächtnis des Uronkel väterlicherseits, einem Windmagier. Man sollte immer alle Mächte nutzen können, die in einem wohnten. Zufrieden grinste sie. Das Gelände trocknete in sekundenschnelle ab, der Boden wurde hart und bekam Risse, wie in einem Dürregebiet. So, jetzt war es wieder trocken hier und mehr nach ihrem Geschmack. Mal sehen, was die Kleine nun machen würde. Triumphierend schaute sie dem zierlichen Mädchen entgegen.

„Na, gibst du auf?"

Sui stand wütend da und überlegte fieberhaft. Auch atmete sie schwer, sie hatte schon viel Energie und Magie verbraucht. Und ihre neue Attacke hatte auch nichts bewirkt. Langsam gingen ihr die Ideen aus. Eine Möglichkeit stellte noch der Nahkampf dar, doch sie sagte sich schon selbst, dass ihr das nicht weiterhelfen würde. Vor ihr stand eine Spezialistin für Nahkampf und in ihrem Zustand würde sie das nicht lange aushalten können.

Vielleicht sollte sie wirklich aufgeben. Sie war am Ende und die andere sah noch topfit aus. Aufgeben war also eine gute Option, bevor sie noch ernsthaft Schaden nahm. Aber wirklich? Sie war eine Prinzessin des Ostens. Ihre Familie stand bei ihr, was würden sie sagen? Ihre Mutter hatte ihr gesagt, sie solle ihr Bestes geben. Hatte sie das bereits getan?

Ihre Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten. Nein. Das Beste bestand nicht nur aus ihrer stärksten Attacke, sondern auch aus ihrem Durchhaltevermögen, ihrem Willen zu gewinnen und stark zu sein.

Die Feuerdämonin sah die geballten Fäuste der jungen Kämpferin. Da war aber jemand ganz schön wütend.

„Na komm, Kleine, gib auf. Du hast tapfer gekämpft, und für dein zartes Alter sind ein Blizzard und ein Eislabyrinth schon ein paar prächtige Pluspunkte. Ich werde dich nicht direkt angreifen, da kannst du machen was du willst, denn ich vergreife mich nicht an jungen, unerfahrenen Mädchen. Ich werde mich nur gegen deine Attacken wehren bis du umfällst. Aber lieber noch würde ich mein Feuer verwenden, um einen Ochsen damit zu braten. Und zu diesem Essen würde ich dich auch gerne einladen, denn du hast dir große Anerkennung errungen. Na, was ist? Kommst du mit feiern?"

‚Junges, unerfahrenes Mädchen?' zornig blitzten ihre Augen auf. ‚Pah! Also wirklich! OK; ich bin vielleicht noch jung. Aber unerfahren? Obwohl…das ist mein erster Kampf hier. Und sonst hab ich nur immer gegen meine Familienmitglieder gekämpft. Was soll ich tun? Gemein! Das ist so was von gemein! Und Hunger hätte ich auch…'

Unentschlossen schaute sie zu ihrer Familie hinüber. Was würden sie tun? Würden sie ihr ein Zeichen geben?

In einer Reihe standen sie alle da, ernste Gesichter beobachteten das Geschehen.

Die alte Dämonin, die inzwischen neben ihr stand, lachte auf. Sie hatte den suchenden Blick bemerkt, den ihre Gegnerin zu ihrer Mutter sandte. „Ha, da kannst du lange warten. Bevor deine ehrgeizige Mama dir den Segen gibt, aufzugeben, wird die Hölle zufrieren. Deine werte alte Dame bricht sich doch einen ab hier die Stärkste und Mächtigste zu sein. Hey, wir sind gekommen um zu feiern und unsren Spaß zu haben. Komm doch einfach mit und lass die Alte stehen. Ich verspreche dir, unsere Feten sind ein wenig Familienärger wert. Schau, da drüben ist Kaika, das ist doch deine Freundin. Die will auch dass du kommst." Sui schaute immer noch fragend zu ihrem Clan hinüber. „Hast'n schlechtes Gewissen, Kleine? Na komm, ich geb' dir Deckung, sag, ich will dich als Pfand haben bis morgen. Na, was ist??"

Sui senkte ihren Blick. Es klang verlockend ihr Angebot, gar keine Frage. Aber…es ging nicht.

„Nein." Antwortete sie und ihre Stimme klang fest und bestimmt.


	11. Die Feuersäule

Die Feuersäule

Sui schaute trotzig auf, direkt in das Gesicht der nahen Dämonin. „Ich kann nicht. Man erwartet es von mir, hier nicht einfach aufzugeben. Und solange ich noch kämpfen kann, will ich es tun. Ich soll mein Bestes geben und auch wenn ich dir nicht gewachsen bin, werde ich es dennoch versuchen."

Sie spannte ihre Muskeln wieder an und ging in Angriffsposition über.

„Du meine Güte, du bist aber hartnäckig. Na, bei der Mutter kann ich das gut verstehen." Mit abfälligem Blick schaute sie hinüber zu der vornehm gekleideten Gruppe Wasserdämonen, die gebannt zu ihrem Clanmitglied herüber starrten.

„Warum die so von Ehrgeiz zerfressen sind, verstehe ich auch nicht. Hey, das Leben ist da, um Spaß zu haben. Du, kleine Wasserlady, hast deinen Teil mehr als gut erledigt. Und jetzt hau'n wir noch mal schön auf den Putz, damit die Mama auch zufrieden ist, Ok?" Die alte Frau hatte ihr die Worte leise zugeflüstert und Sui war gespannt, was nun kommen würde.

Blitzschnell richtete die Feuerfrau sich auf und breite die Arme aus. Ein Feuerstrahl kam vom Himmel geschossen und hüllte das Mädchen ein, ohne jedoch sie selbst oder ihre Gewänder zu entflammen. Sie stand gefangen stand in einer hohen Feuersäule, umspielt von züngelnden Flammen.

Überrascht blickte Sui sich nach allen Seiten um. Sie spürte rein gar nicht, keine Hitze, kein wabernder Lufthauch, der von der Feuersbrunst erzeugt wurde, einfach nichts. Als sie aber den Rand der Säule berührte, züngelten die Flammen an ihrer Hand hoch und verbrannten ihr dort die feinen Härchen. Schnell zog sie sie wieder zurück und schaute zu ihrer Gegnerin hin. Diese lächelte sie kameradschaftlich an mit einem verräterischen Blick in ihren Augen. Sui erwiderte diesen Blick und sprach ein stummes ‚Danke' aus. Jetzt musste sie sich befreien.

Am Rand des Kampffeldes stand Suis Mutter und schüttelte unwillig ihren Kopf. Sie war zwar stolz auf ihre Tochter, dass sie nicht aufgab, auch als diese Feuerdämonin ihr solche verlockenden Gedanken in den Kopf gesetzt hatte. Doch diese Feuersäule würde den Kampf beenden. Sui war dieser Magie einfach noch nicht gewachsen. Es war wohl doch zu früh gewesen, Sui ganz alleine an einem solchen Wettbewerb teilnehmen zu lassen.

Sui wusste von den Blicken, die auf ihr ruhten, und sie wusste von den Ansprüchen, die an sie gestellt wurden. Eine Prinzessin des Hauses des Ostens hatte zu gewinnen. Das und nichts anderes war Ziel jeden Kampfes und wurde selbstverständlich auch von ihr gefordert. Und so sammelte ihre letzte verbleibende Kraft und schickte sie aus, um diese Säule zu sprengen. Doch es kam anders, ganz anders.

Sie hatte vor, das Feuer zu löschen, und erschuf aus ihrer Magie so viel Wasser wie möglich und schleuderte es mit aller Kraft gegen die Flammen. Doch es war, als hätte sie Öl hervorgezaubert.

Das Wasser verdampfte sofort, ohne das Feuer auch nur im Geringsten zu beeinträchtigen. Wasserdampf wirbelte in der Säule um sie herum und wurde immer heißer. Alles wurde auf einmal heiß, unerträglich heiß um sie herum.

Sie bekam keine Luft mehr und ihr wurde schwindelig. Übelkeit stieg in ihr empor. Die Hitze setzte ihr zu, durchdrang all ihre Kleider, den Panzer, selbst ihre Haut glühte schon. Und sie wurde immer größer. Ihre Lungen brannten, als hätte man sie gekocht, ihre Kehle kratze, und so viel sie auch schluckte, der Schmerz wurde immer größer. Sie japste nach Luft und meinte, nur noch glühenden Rauch einzuatmen.

Erschöpft und völlig am Ende ihrer Kräfte sank sie auf ihre Knie und hielt sich ihre Kehle. Sie atmete schwer, hatte das Gefühl, überhaupt keine Luft mehr zu bekommen. Die Hitze nahm nochmals zu, dann schwanden ihre Sinne und alles wurde schwarz vor ihren Augen.

„So, das reicht jetzt." Auch wenn ihre tapfere, kleine Gegnerin einfach nicht klein bei geben wollte, das war eindeutig genug gewesen. Die Feuerdämonin schaute auf das zusammengesunkene Mädchen, das im Dampf verschwand. Sie musste da raus, bevor sie durch gekocht wurde. Schnell ließ sie die Feuersäule mit einem lauten Knall explodieren und sprang dann mitten hinein in die dicksten Schwaden. Das war genau das, was sie gebraucht hatte. Die Kleine hatte ihr auch ohne Absprache genau das geliefert, was sie benötigte. Keiner konnte sie mehr sehen, und so konnte sie ungestört handeln.

Das Publikum fing erwartungsgemäß schon an zu tuscheln, als auch die zweite Frau nicht mehr auftauchte. Unruhig lief Suis Mutter im Kreis ihrer Freundinnen hin und her. Was war mit ihrem Kind passiert? Was hatte dieser Feuerdrache ihr angetan? Immer noch war nichts zu sehen auf dem großen, durchwühlten Kampfplatz. Kein Anzeichen von ihrer Tochter. Da, der Nebel schien sich zu lichten, und ein sanft rotes Leuchten war aus seinem Inneren zu erkennen. Da stand ihre Tochter, hoch aufgerichtet und stolz, und ihr gegenüber die rothaarige Dämonin. Also hatte sie doch noch ihre Würde behalten können und stand noch fest auf beiden Beinen. Die Mutter war zufrieden…und erleichtert. Sie hatte schon das Schlimmste befürchtet.

Die Alte war ebenfalls zufrieden. So sollte der Kampf nicht enden, dass ihre Gegnerin vor ihr auf dem Boden lag, und so hatte sie den Nebel nutzen können, um die Kleine wieder fit zu machen und auf die Beine zustellen. Vielleicht war sie doch ein wenig zu hart mit ihr umgesprungen. Diese Wasserleute vertrugen einfach keine Hitze. Die Alte packte Suis Arm und riss ihn mit ihrem eigenen hoch, ein Zeichen des Sieges für sie beide. Nun würde die alte Wasserhexe bestimmt Ruhe geben und den Kampf beenden lassen, ohne dass ihrer Tochter noch was passieren würde.

Die Zuschauer jubelten, und die Feuerdämonin zog die überrascht schauende Sui einfach mit vom Feld. Sie hatte genug für diesen Abend und wollte jetzt zum Fest.

„Du hast gut gekämpft, und nicht aufgegeben. Du bist tapfer und ehrbar, und jetzt genug damit, jetzt lass uns trinken gehen. Ich habe Durst von der vielen Hitze. Und dein Wasser ist mir zu fad..." Sie lachte dröhnend und lieferte die junge Kämpferin am Rand des Spielfeldes ab. „Schau erst mal nach der Mama. Aber ich würde mich freuen, wenn du im Laufe des Abends noch bei uns vorbei schauen würdest. Dann können wir miteinander anstoßen."


	12. An den Lagerfeuern

An den Lagerfeuern

Sui tat, was die Feuerdämonin zu ihr gesagt hatte. Beide verließen das Schlachtfeld in verschiedene Richtungen und wurden von ihren Leuten überschwänglich begrüßt. Die Feuerfrau wurde von allen Seite beglückwünscht, eine Tochter der hohen Herrin des Ostens besiegt zu haben, während Sui gut gemeinte Schulterklopfer abbekam und das eine oder andere tröstende Lächeln.

„Kopf hoch." Sagte schließlich ihre Mutter zu ihr. Sie legte ihr einen Arm um die Schulter und zog sie mit sich zu ihren Zelten. „Du hast gut und tapfer gekämpft und nicht aufgegeben. Es wäre doch sehr verwunderlich gewesen, wenn du sie besiegt hättest. Aber du hast dein Bestes gegeben und das reichte auch vollkommen." Lobte sie ihre Tochter, die sich mit einem glücklichen Lächeln an ihre Mutter lehnte und deren Nähe ganz und gar genoss. Viel zu selten kam es noch vor, dass ihre Mutter so zutraulich zu ihren Kindern war, die allesamt schon aus diesem Alter herausgewachsen waren –wie sie meinte- in dem sie diese Zuwendung brauchten. Doch hin und wieder ertappte Sui sie dabei, wie sie ihre Überzeugung wohl vergaß und ihre Kinder wieder behandelte als wären sie noch klein.

Da Suis Kampf der letzte dieses Tages gewesen war, konnten die Frauen nun ihr Fest beginnen, das sie immer jeden Abend während der Wettkämpfe zu feiern pflegten. Der Platz ihrer Zelte war hell erleuchtet von Fackeln und großen Feuerstellen, über denen Ochsen und Schweine hingen und langsam knusprig gebraten wurden. Ihr leckerer Duft hing über das ganze Lager. Daneben standen gewaltige Tische mit allerlei zu trinken, von einfachem Wasser bis hin zu hochprozentigem Sake, für jeden war etwas dabei.

Viel Lachen lag in der Luft, jeder feierte, ob er heute nun gewonnen oder verloren hatte. Suis Familie saß beisammen und viele Freunde von anderen Familien saßen bei ihnen, im Laufe des Abends mischten sich auch Dämonen anderer Elemente zu ihnen und ein paar der Wasserleute suchten ihre Freunde auf, die in einem anderen Teil des Lagers ihre Zelte hatten. So wurde fröhlich durchgemischt und auch Sui wollte zu den Feuerdämonen gehen, doch konnte sie das noch nicht gleich tun.

Sie saß mit ihrer engeren Verwandtschaft um ein besonders großes Feuer herum und genoss mit ihnen den herrlichen Ochsenbraten mit viel Wein dazu. Obwohl sie nicht allzu viel davon trank, sie hatte nicht vor, hier betrunken zu werden. Man lachte gemeinsam und scherzte viel. Liebevoll trösteten ihre Tanten Sui und sagten, dass sie alle einmal so angefangen hatten, wer wohl nicht?

Doch Sui ärgerte es doch ein wenig, dass sie verloren hatte, auch wenn sie so eine nette Gegnerin gehabt hatte, die ihr nichts angetan hatte und doch dafür gesorgt hatte, dass Sui gut und tapfer dastand. Sie hatte trotz allem verloren und das tat sie nicht gern. Böse war sie dabei ihrer Gegnerin ganz und gar nicht, sie gab sich selbst die Schuld dafür. Aber ihre Familie heiterte sie wieder auf und sprach ihr Mut zu und auch die Aussicht auf die spätere Feier mit den Feuerdämonen ließ sie lächeln. Wenn ihre Großmutter wüsste, wohin sie später noch verschwinden würde…

Zuerst aber jubelte und aß sie mit ihrer Familie. Erst als diese sich langsam der Reihe nach zur Ruhe legten, konnte auch sie sich entschuldigen und eilte schnurstracks zu ihrer Freundin Kaika und deren Leute.

Die Nacht endete in einem feucht-fröhlichen Gelage, das bis in die Morgenstunden anhielt. Die Feste der Feuerzeichen waren berühmt für ihre Ausgelassenheit und Fröhlichkeit, und am nächsten Morgen war Kaika ziemlich erledigt und heiser vom Lieder singen. Völlig fertig schleppte sie sich von dem Lager im Zelt ihrer Großmutter hoch und suchte nach einem Frühstück. Sie musste gleich noch nach ihrem Pferd sehen, und bei der Weisen der Leere ihren Termin wahrnehmen, den sie gestern versprochen bekommen hatte. Dann nahm sie noch an einem Viererkampf mit Teilnehmern von allen vier verschiedenen Elementen, der äußerst spaßig werden sollte. Sie hatte es mit ihrer Überredungskunst mal wieder geschafft, dass sie an diesem Wettstreit teilnehmen konnte, der am Abschluss des großen Turniers abgehalten wurde. Aber erst wollte sie bei Sui vorbei sehen. Die hatte sich sehr spät in der Nacht wieder zurück in ihr Lager geschlichen, damit ihre Familie ihre Abwesenheit nicht mitbekommen würde. So wie die Gute gebechert hatte, würde sie sich wohl auch nicht besonders fühlen. Aber immerhin hatte sie sich losreißen können. Kaika hatte schon gedacht, sie käme gar nicht mehr, da die wilde Alte, mit der Sui gefochten hatte, bereits ziemlich ungeduldig auf ihre Gegnerin gewartet hatte. Aber dann stand sie doch auf einmal da, eingehüllt in ein lichtes Tuch, dass sie beinahe unsichtbar machte. Sui wurde gefeiert, war sie doch das einzige Wasserzeichen, das hier bei dem Feuerclan stand und mit ihnen trank und sang. Kaika strahlte und nahm ihre Freundin immer wieder in den Arm. Die Umstehenden stichelten sehr direkt gegen die Wasserzeichen allgemein und deren Empfindsamkeit, auch den unverhohlenen Ehrgeiz und Sui musste sich da einiges mit anhören. Aber die Freundin hatte genug Humor und lachte herzhaft, als die alte Dämonin gekonnt ihre Mutter nachahmte, wie die sich über ihre Gegner aufregte und mit hoch erhobener Nase über ihre Gegner lästerte.

„Nun, ganz so schlimm ist sie auch wieder nicht." Hatte Sui immer wieder gesagt und versucht, ihre Mutter in ein etwas besseres Licht zu rücken, aber was sollte sie machen? Bei ihr in der Familie sprach man genauso lästernd über die Feuerdämonen.

So verging die Nacht und auch die ganz Harten kamen endlich in den frühen Morgenstunden in ihr Bett. Aber die Sonne wartete auf niemanden und sandte für viele viel zu früh ihre warmen Strahlen wieder über das Land und kündete den zweiten Kampftag an.


End file.
